sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Irving
Captain Frank Irving is a former police captain who became the new sheriff of the Westchester County Police Department after August Corbin's death. After facing the Headless Horseman, his life made a drastic turn, eventually becoming institutionalized as a psychiatric patient. He eventually escaped to help battle the end of days, which ultimately led to his death. Or so it seemed. History Early life At some point in Irving's life, he met and fell in love with Cynthia Irving. They both had a child named Macey. After their separation, Macey had gotten into an accident which left her legs paralyzed. He used to work in the city until he transferred to Sleepy Hollow. 1.09, "Sanctuary" Season One Season Two Irving returned, being held at Tarrytown Psychiatric. In the mental hospital, Irving had an encounter with Henry Parrish, which does not bode well for his future. 2.02, "The Kindred" In Mama he almost committed suicide when Nurse Lambert gave him a pill to make him more maliable to her suggestions. She then told him that he was to drown himself. He was saved by Abbie, Jenny, and Nick Hawley . At the end of the episode he escaped and Abbie Mills was driving with Ichabod Crane, Jenny Mills and Nick Hawley. Frank Irving hid in back of Abbie's jeep. After acquiring the Sword of Methuselah, Abraham reveals that the weapon will claim a soul if it is used to kill a demon. Jenny then pitches the idea that Frank can use the sword since Henry has already claimed his soul. When Frank confronts Moloch's demons in a forest, he successfully slays a handful of them with the sword. However, he is then confronted by War, who mortally wounds him, but not before Frank dispatches him and leaves Henry vulnerable. In new episode Paradise Lost, Frank Irving was inexplicably seen entering a groceries store, asking if he was in heaven or hell. Personality Irving was initially no-nonsense and skeptical about Crane and Abbie's claims, but quickly became their ally once he saw for himself that they were speaking the truth. As a father, he loves his daughter immensely and would do anything to protect her. Relationships Jeremy Crane Frank Irving first met Jeremy in Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital. Jeremy prevented Frank from being administered drugs for a mental condition that he does not have. Jeremy also gave them a legal requisition forbidding them from administering any medication without his consent. Jeremy was pretending to be a lawyer hired by his wife to represent him under his alias, Henry Parrish. He got Irving to sign in blood, and the actual contents of the document sold his soul to him (Jeremy). Frank was told by Ichabod and Abbie that his lawyer, Henry, was in fact the Horseman of War. When Frank confronted him about this, Jeremy reveals that he took his soul. He then offered Frank a trade- a soul for a soul in his words. Frank is to kill someone, and War will release his soul. Parish wanted him to kill the man who paralyzed his daughter, Macey. Frank came close to killing him, but regained control over himself before he could finish the deed. Frank then escaped, and guilted Abbie and Crane to helping him. Frank hates Jeremy more than any of the other Horsemen. In addition, Jeremy also killed Frank. Trivia *Irving's name is an allusion to Washington Irving, the author of "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cops Category:The Irving Family Category:Deceased